Primal Adventure
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Kim and Ron are faced with double trouble: A time machine, surrounded by dinosaurs and returning villains. Rated K plus for action and some suggestive content.
1. Part 1: In a Blur

Primal Adventure: A Kim Possible fanfiction

Part 1:

Side note: This story takes place before season 4 and the Kim Possible movie So the Drama.

In the clouds was a white and blue airplane, which was being followed by a gray escape pod styled vehicle with rocket engines. Dr. Drakken and Shego were in the escape pod styled vehicle, with gas masks on. Dr. Drakken urged, "now, Shego!"

Shego sighed, "knowing you, this will end in a waste of my time." She used her green plasma like energy to start carving a hole into the cockpit. Suddenly, a figure hanging onto the top of the airplane aimed a taser at Shego. The figure had a blue humanoid battle suit on, which had strong suction cups coming out of it. Shego gasped as the taser's electrical burst hit the escape pod styled vehicle.

Shego flipped on top of the masked figure, knocking the figure off of the airplane with one leg swoop. Three more figures with blue humanoid battle suits on appeared out of thin air, who stood up on the airplane to charge at Shego. Shego ran across the airplane with lightning speed, zipping past the figures as if they weren't there.

Then short Professor Dementor in his red and black suit and gas mask came around to knock another figure off the airplane, with help from his somewhat large gray jetpack. His gray suited henchmen with more gray jetpacks and gas masks on charged through the cockpit with a crash, but were knocked out soon after by several more figures in blue humanoid battle suits. One of the figures in blue humanoid battle suits whispered harshly, "time is running out. Get the Kronos project!"

A second figure in a blue humanoid battle suit figured, "on it!" The armored figures inside of the airplane activated voice activated cloaking devices, allowing them to move through the airplane undetected. The unconscious bodies of the real pilots were back on the ground, in a random street somewhere. A few members of Global Justice in dark blue suits were on the lookout for intruders, but the suction cups on the armored figures didn't even make a sound.

Professor Dementor came into the cockpit, and started to steer the airplane off course. He muttered, "time for a crash landing."

Dr. Drakken muttered, "he's always ruining my fun!" Shego was about to blow a hole into the airplane, when the airplane sharply turned. Shego held onto the nearest wing for dear life. The armored figures cloaked themselves as they ran to the cockpit. One of them insisted, "but what about…?"

A second armored figure insisted, "if we don't do something now, the airplane will crash into Dementor's island headquarters!" By the time the three armored figures on the airplane got to the cockpit, Professor Dementor was getting out of the cockpit in his jetpack. Suddenly, Professor Dementor's jetpack was zapped by taser fire. The jetpack was disabled, leading to Professor Dementor falling into the ocean below.

By the time Shego got herself up onto the wing, the armored figures had managed to sneak into the cargo hold. Shego charged through the airplane, smashing a side window open with her plasma like energy. She then hacked the entire empty section to pieces. Shego battle cried as she charged into the depressurizing airplane. Gas masks came down from the ceiling to panicked corporate passengers. Shego muttered, "stop right there." She blasted several surprised armored figures into unconsciousness while charging at them. They couldn't react fast enough as they went down. In their hands was a suitcase, which got the attention of the few Global Justice members on the plane.

One of the Global Justice members shouted, "hold it!" Shego blasted away at the Global Justice members, easily taking them out one by one in hand to hand combat.

Soon after though, Shego cried out in pain as a taser hit her. Shego fell to unconsciousness at the hands of one of the armored figures. Another one of the armored figures rushed to the airplane controls.

This figure cried out, "no! It can't be."

The first armored figure inside wondered nervously, "what's wrong?"

The second armored figure inside pointed out, "it's gonna crash!" Suddenly, there was a great thud. The airplane had crashed straight into a volcano, which soon after exploded in flames. The armored figures ran out of the airplane with the suitcase, when Dr. Drakken swiped it from them in passing.

Dr. Drakken called out, "thank you…whoever you are!" Before the armored figures could react, Shego appeared out of nowhere to blast them from behind. They fell to the rock face below.

A third armored figure pointed out with a groan, "we…need backup!"

The first armored figure figured, "sending…the message." Pteranodons flew around the wreckage of the airplane.

Meanwhile, at Middleton High…

Kim and Ron were at Kim's locker. Kim sighed as the bell rang, "I can't be late again!"

Ron figured, "don't sweat it, KP. Saving the world is a perfect excuse for being tardy."

Kim insisted, "not to Mr. Barkin."

Ron realized, "oh…right. I'll see if I can distract..."

Kim sighed, "no, Ron. This is something I have to take care of…alone." Suddenly, three figures in blue humanoid battle suits appeared before Kim and Ron.

Ron gasped, "no way!"

One of the figures figured, "yeah. We're from the future, but…"

Ron called out, "boo-yeah!"

Another one of the figures insisted, "there isn't much time. The timestream will be disrupted if anyone else knows we're here."

Kim sighed, "can't the sitch sit?"

The first figure insisted, "no, it can't. There's a time machine we have to destroy…before it contaminates the timestream."

Ron figured, "and how is…?"

Kim added, "it could rewrite history, Ron…even before Middleton was a city."

The second figure added, "which is why we were sent from the future to destroy the time machine."

Kim figured, "I take it you haven't been able to destroy it yourselves? Then we're going with you." The third armored figure pressed a big button on his armored wrist.

Ron insisted, "but Kim…what about Barkin?"

Kim sighed, "I'll explain on the way."

Ron whispered, "but Kim, I'm getting a bad feeling..." Kim pulled Ron into the swirling blue vortex of time before he could finish gasping. The three armored figures accompanied them into the vortex, when Mr. Barkin himself came around the corner.

Mr. Barkin figured, "I thought… Never mind." He walked back to the principal office, disregarding what he thought he saw.


	2. Part 2: Timing is Everything

Primal Adventure: A Kim Possible fanfiction

Part 2:

Kim, Ron, and the three figures with them took off for Professor Dementor's island headquarters…with help from the winged jetpack backpacks on Kim and Ron's backs and the gravity manipulation technology on the three others' suits. One of the armored figures explained, "if we move fast enough in the timestream, we can arrive at any destination in a matter of seconds."

Ron wondered, "so…what were you gonna explain to me?"

Kim figured, "that since time itself can be viewed as easily as space in this case, we can always go back a little before we left and head into class on time."

Ron deduced, "ohh…so time has no meaning anymore?"

Kim sighed, "it's not that simple, Ron."

One of the armored figures wondered, "is he always like this?"

Kim pointed out, "almost daily."

Ron wondered, "what do you think, buddy?"

Rufus in Ron's pocket just muttered, "hmm hm."

Ron figured, "what did I do?" Rufus just pointed to his chest. Ron realized, "oh yeah…there's always time for Bueno Nacho."

Rufus figured, "uh huh."

Kim sighed, "oh brother. So…who are you?"

One of the armored figures pointed out, "we're the Time Police. Couldn't you tell?"

Kim figured, "yeah. Just checking."

Another armored figure concluded, "and you're not to tell anyone else about our existence. It could contaminate the timestream."

Kim figured, "got it. Ron?"

Ron wondered, "what?"

Kim muttered, "don't say anything about the Time Police…ok?"

Ron sighed, "aww, come on!"

Kim urged, "I mean it…and I think these guys mean business too."

Ron realized uneasily, "they could…eliminate us?" Kim nodded.

A third figure figured, "we better not take any chances. This mission is already embarrassing…and we're not gonna have it be that costly either."

Kim realized, "wait a minute…that costly?"

Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the armored figures' suits. It said, "is Kim Possible cooperating?"

The second armored figure concluded, "it's bordering on non-cooperation, Dr. D. Shall I eliminate them?"

Ron realized, "wait a minute…Dr. D?"

Kim pointed out, "I see you already got your hands on the time machine, Dr. Drakken."

Dr. Drakken chuckled, "my arch foe. Get them!" Around that time, all five of them appeared on Dementor's jungle island. Tall green trees and thick bushes made up most of the island. Kim shot her grappling hook at a tree to swing into one of the Time Police members. The other two had tackled Ron against the grassy ground. Rufus ran out of Ron's pocket to try to bite one of them, but it just hurt his teeth. He was thrown back by a swing of the hand into a bush.

The bush was soon after picked up by a tall Apatosaurus, who started to eat it. Rufus climbed down the Apatosaurus in a hurry, barely escaping the dinosaur. Then, two Tyrannosaurus Rexes came after the Apatosaurus, several other Apatosaurus, and multiple Parasaurophlous. Coming towards them was Professor Dementor in a jeep. He said, "so…Kim Possible has come to my hideaway. How delightful."

Kim didn't do much damage to the Time Police, before one of them knocked her against a tree. She groaned in pain as she got out her laser lipstick. It didn't even make a dent. Kim called out, "Ron!" She activated her rocket skates to kick right into a Time Police member's head, which sent the Time Police member crashing against the jungle floor. Before Ron was punched to pieces, Kim rocket skated into the other two Time Police members and knocked them down to the ground in midair.

Ron groaned, "thanks." Rufus was returning to Ron's pant pockets, when he dropped down next to Professor Dementor. He bit him in the leg. Since Professor Dementor was steering the jeep, he lost control of the jeep to look for Rufus. Suddenly, the jeep crashed in the middle of a dinosaur stampede…which was coming towards Kim and Ron.

Kim ordered, "Ron, move!" Ron gasped as he saw the dinosaur stampede. He ran off with Kim, towards some nearby trees. The jeep was crushed to pieces as Professor Dementor and Rufus ran out. Rufus was flicked off of Professor Dementor by Dementor himself, who tumbled against the grassy plain. The Time Police armor was scattered in many pieces.

Professor Dementor muttered, "it wasn't supposed to be me that suffered! Ugh! Time for my latest super weapon." And with that, Professor Dementor took out a remote control. He pressed some buttons on it from behind a tree, which resulted in the volcano from earlier slightly opening up to reveal several missiles. They launched at Kim and Ron, who ran from tree to tree. They passed by some dinosaur nests, with several Triceratops guarding their eggs. The missiles exploded in midair. The two Tyrannosaurus Rexes from earlier came after the eggs, but the Triceratops and their bone plated heads held their ground.

The Tyrannosaurus Rexes, beaten, ran back to their nests with a collective roar.

The Triceratops just roared back at them.

Kim suggested over her Kimmunicator, "Wade…Dr. Drakken has a time machine, and we have to stop him."

Wade concluded, "great. I've tracked you down to an isolated island. And through that, I have located the source of the missiles."

Ron figured, "on the big volcano?"

Wade answered, "no…inside it."

Kim figured, "well, least we know where Dementor's hideout is."

Ron wondered, "but what if Drakken goes into time while we're stuck in the present?"

Kim chuckled, "not anymore." She found a wrist piece from the Time Police's battle suits on the ground, and slid it onto her wrist.

Ron figured, "cool…it's just like the centurion project."

Kim sighed, "no Ron…it isn't. This is what they used to travel through time." She pressed a big button on the wrist piece, causing a blue vortex of time to open up. Four or so Time Police members suddenly came out through another time vortex.

One of them called out, "you there…halt!"

Kim concluded, "I don't think so." She and Ron ran into the expanding vortex, while the Time Police ran out of the disappearing vortex to jump into the other vortex. Tasers fired at them, but they barely missed the tasers.

Professor Dementor chuckled, "with that kind of power, I wouldn't need the time machine." He ran into the remaining vortex just as it was collapsing, armed with a green ray gun. The remaining blue vortex closed behind him.


	3. Part 3: Why don't they let me go Home?

Primal Adventure: A Kim Possible fanfiction

Part 3:

Kim and Ron appeared on the side of the volcano. They had seen Professor Dementor swimming backwards from his jeep to the ocean beyond from within the vortex, and have been following Professor Dementor's movements from inside the vortex. As Kim and Ron left the vortex, tasers and green blasts fired from within the vortex. Pteranodons were circling around the volcano. Stegosauruses and meat eating Raptors were fighting each other down the volcano's side. The Stegosauruses' nests were in the jungle surrounding the volcano.

Ron questioned, "what about Dr. Drakken?"

Kim reasoned, "they're rivals…and they both want a time machine. They can't be far behind."

The second armored figure inside of the airplane pointed out, "it's gonna crash!" Suddenly, there was a great thud. The airplane had crashed straight into a certain volcano, which soon after exploded in flames. The armored figures ran out of the airplane with the suitcase, when Dr. Drakken swiped it from them in passing.

Dr. Drakken called out, "thank you…whoever you are!" Before the armored figures could react, Shego appeared out of nowhere to blast them from behind. They fell to the rock face below.

A third armored figure pointed out with a groan, "we…need backup!"

The first armored figure figured, "sending…the message." Pteranodons flew around the wreckage of the airplane.

Kim used her laser lipstick to hit Dr. Drakken's escape pod styled vehicle through its engines, sending him on a crash course for the volcano. Dr. Drakken exclaimed, "Kim Possible? Here?"

Shego sighed, "told you this was a bad idea." She charged at Kim, who jump flipped out of range of several green energy blasts.

The present Professor Dementor chuckled, "with this remote, either device is as good as mine!" He pressed some buttons, causing the volcano to erupt a lot of lava.

Wade pointed out over the Kimmunicator, "Kim…we got a situation!"

Kim pointed out, "kind of busy, Wade!"

Wade revealed, "there are passengers in that plane! It's up to us to save them."

Kim figured, "so not the drama, Wade…There's plenty of time."

Wade realized, "you have a time machine of your own."

Shego figured, "I could use one of those." And with that, Shego knocked the Kimmunicator out of Kim's hands. Ron caught it before it fell into the lava. Shego side kicked Kim against the volcano's side, knocking her onto her side.

Ron called out, "got it, KP! Oww! Hot! Hot!" He ran out of the way of the lava as the airplane's remains burned up into ashes.

Rufus screamed as he felt the heat wave from the lava, staying in Ron's pockets.

A Time Police member wondered, "want some assistance, Dr. D?"

Dr. Drakken said, "well, when you put it that way…get Kim Possible!" He ran away from the lava, and towards the jungle below.

Professor Dementor called out, "it's mine!" Professor Dementor fired at Dr. Drakken with his green ray gun, but was soon knocked away by the Time Police. Professor Dementor reactively pressed a button on his remote, which opened up some volcano vents that allowed the lava to flow back into the volcano before it reached his body.

The conscious Time Police and Shego chased after Kim, who tumbled to her feet just in time to avoid several tasers. Ron tossed Kim's Kimmunicator back to Kim as they ran towards the jungle below.

Ron figured, "just an average time adventure right before class, huh?"

Kim concluded, "of course. Now let's put an end to this." She pressed the wrist button again, which allowed Kim and Ron to go into the timestream again.

Shego called out, "lesson time, princess!" The Time Police and Shego jumped in after them.

Dr. Drakken chuckled, "with this time machine, I'll create the Time Police and become in charge of the future!" He ducked behind a tree and started opening the suitcase. Meanwhile, Professor Dementor was defending himself against meat eating Raptors. He zapped them to unconsciousness, one by one. By the time though that Professor Dementor got through, he saw that Dr. Drakken was nowhere to be seen.

Professor Dementor called out, "my time machine!"


	4. Part 4: The Finale

Primal Adventure: A Kim Possible fanfiction

Part 4:

In the clouds was a white and blue airplane, which was being followed by a gray escape pod styled vehicle with rocket engines. Kim and Ron appeared inside the airplane. Kim called out, "everyone, out!" Kim and Ron ran out of the way of several taser blasts, some of which hit the corporate passenger seats and spooked the corporate passengers. They started putting on life preservers, including the Global Justice members. Dr. Drakken and Shego were in the escape pod styled vehicle, with gas masks on. Dr. Drakken urged, "now, Shego!"

Past Shego sighed, "knowing you, this will end in a waste of my time." She used her green plasma like energy to start carving a hole into the cockpit. Suddenly, a figure hanging onto the top of the airplane aimed a taser at past Shego. The figure had a blue humanoid battle suit on, which had strong suction cups coming out of it. Past Shego gasped as the taser's electrical burst hit the escape pod styled vehicle.

Past Shego flipped on top of the masked figure, knocking the figure off of the airplane with one leg swoop. Three more figures with blue humanoid battle suits on appeared out of thin air, who stood up on the airplane to charge at Past Shego. Past Shego ran across the airplane with lightning speed, zipping past the figures as if they weren't there.

Present Shego called out, "I'll deal with Kimmie!" She charged at Kim, shooting green energy at her at the same time. Kim somersaulted and flipped around the emptying seats. In the crowd, the Time Police became cloaked to sneak up on Ron.

Rufus though smelled them and screamed. Ron ducked out of range of several more taser blasts. He was cornered in an aisle, when Ron struggled to get up. He ended up knocking a then visible Time Police member to the ground by using the member as support.

Then short Professor Dementor in his red and black suit and gas mask came around to knock another figure off the airplane, with help from his somewhat large gray jetpack. His gray suited henchmen with more gray jetpacks and gas masks on charged through the cockpit with a crash, but were knocked out soon after by several more figures in blue humanoid battle suits. One of the figures in blue humanoid battle suits whispered harshly, "time is running out. Get the Kronos project!"

A second figure in a blue humanoid battle suit figured, "on it!" The armored figures inside of the airplane activated voice activated cloaking devices, allowing them to move through the airplane undetected. The unconscious bodies of the real pilots were back on the ground, in a random street somewhere. However, the crowd of jumping passengers heading into the ocean made a wall of passengers that they had trouble getting past. The few members of Global Justice onboard fired pink energy at the surprised Time Police member. She fell to unconsciousness.

Professor Dementor came into the cockpit, and started to steer the airplane off course. He muttered, "time for a crash landing."

The three other present Time Police members decloaked to fire tasers at the Global Justice members, but they realized too late that they couldn't recharge their tasers fast enough to fire. They were also taken out by pink energy blasts. Ron sighed with relief. He wondered, "where's Kim?"

Dr. Drakken muttered, "he's always ruining my fun!" Past Shego was about to blow a hole into the airplane, when the airplane sharply turned. Past Shego held onto the nearest wing for dear life. The armored figures of the past cloaked themselves as they ran to the cockpit. One of them insisted, "but what about…?"

A second armored figure insisted, "if we don't do something now, the airplane will crash into Dementor's island headquarters!" By the time the three conscious armored figures on the airplane got to the cockpit, Professor Dementor was getting out of the cockpit in his jetpack. Suddenly, Professor Dementor's jetpack was zapped by taser fire. The jetpack was disabled, leading to Professor Dementor falling into the ocean below.

Kim and present Shego were in hand to hand combat, when Kim jump kicked off of the door handle to the cargo hold. Present Shego fell to the floor, but not without blasting Kim with her green energy. Kim clutched her side as she struggled to stay up.

Past Shego got herself up onto the wing, the past armored figures had managed to get near Kim and present Shego. Past Shego charged through the airplane, smashing a side window open with her plasma like energy. She then hacked the entire empty section to pieces. Past Shego battle cried as she charged into the depressurizing airplane. Gas masks came down from the ceiling to half empty chairs. Past Shego muttered, "stop right…there?" Confused by the other her, the Global Justice members used this opportunity to blast the past Shego to unconsciousness.

Kim sighed with relief, "thanks, Dr. Director." The past Time Police decloaked, aiming their tasers at everyone.

One of them asked, "where's project Kronos?"

Present Shego figured, "well, you're sure not getting it." She blasted several armored figures into unconsciousness while charging at them. They couldn't react fast enough as they went down. Meanwhile, Global Justice went into the cargo hold to get the time machine in the suitcase. Present Shego chuckled, "thanks for making my job that much easier." Kim was struggling to hold onto consciousness on the airplane floor. Shego blasted away at the Global Justice members, easily taking them out one by one in hand to hand combat.

Kim figured, "least no one will…have the time machine now." Ron had rushed to her side.

He said, "we're not gonna die, Kim." And with that, he pressed the time travelling wrist button on Kim to take them into the timestream. Present Shego had blasted at them, but almost didn't miss.

Soon after though, present Shego cried out in pain as a taser hit her. Present Shego fell to unconsciousness at the hands of one of the armored figures. Another one of the armored figures rushed to the airplane controls.

This figure cried out, "no! It can't be."

The first armored figure inside wondered nervously, "what's wrong?"

The second armored figure inside pointed out, "it's gonna crash!" Suddenly, there was a great thud. The airplane had crashed straight into a volcano, which soon after exploded in flames. Soon after, a blue vortex engulfed the plane, making it disappear from the volcano.

Back at Middleton High…

Meanwhile, at Middleton High…

Kim and Ron were at Kim's locker. Kim sighed as the bell rang, "I can't be late again!"

Ron figured, "don't sweat it, KP. Saving the world is a perfect excuse for being tardy."

Kim insisted, "not to Mr. Barkin."

Ron realized, "oh…right. I'll see if I can distract..."

Kim sighed, "no, Ron. This is something I have to take care of…alone." Suddenly, there was a ripple in space time.

Ron realized with a groan, "ohh…brainfreeze."

Kim figured, "something about a dinosaur island. Wade, what…?"

Wade figured, "already on it. You won't believe the latest news. Professor Dementor and Dr. Drakken got themselves captured!"

Ron concluded, "what are the chances of that?"

Wade concluded, "actually, quite probable."

Kim deduced, "why don't you brief me on the way to class?"

Wade deduced, "sure thing, Kim. According to the latest intelligence reports of Global Justice, Professor Dementor and Dr. Drakken were fighting each other over a plane. But, Global Justice, realizing what was going on, took them out before they could steer the plane off course. They're also tracing Professor Dementor's lair to an island."

Ron realized, "with dinosaurs on it?"

Wade figured, "yeah. How'd you…?"

Kim concluded, "the important thing is that it becomes a wildlife preserve…for the sake of the dinosaurs."

Wade deduced, "already sending a message to Global Justice."

Ron sighed, "I can't believe we didn't get to see Professor Dementor's lair."

Kim concluded, "sure we will, Ron…but when we have the time."

And with that, Kim and Ron went to class…just before Mr. Barkin caught them in the halls.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
